Read ºVkookº
by disappointing
Summary: Taehyung always unintentionally makes himself seem like a stalker to the boy from school. BTS/ 방탄소년단
1. Day 1

Unknown: Hey, I seen you on the bus today!

 **Me: Okay but who's this?**

Unknown: I'm V, I was sat behind you on the bus, Jungkook.

 **Me: Someone was sat behind me???**

 **Me: How did you get my name and number?**

V?: It's in your wallet.

 **Me: You're the one that stole my wallet aren't you?!**

V?: Stole? More like rescued it. You dropped it when you stood, keeping it in your back pocket is stupid. Anyway, when you dropped it some cunt that was in the row beside you went to take it, however I, the heroic V, grabbed it before they could and said that you and I are close friends.

 **Me: Oh**

 **Me: Thanks, V, I suppose. When do I get it back though? It kind of has my money in it.**

 _[seen]_


	2. Day 3

**Me: Thanks for returning my wallet, I'm really sorry that I was out at the time, my sister took me out for a meal.**

V: It's okay, you looked nice by the way. I hope you had fun Kookie.

 **Me: How the holy hell do you know what I looked like?**

 _[seen]_


	3. Day6

**_(Ayyee)_**

V: Who's your friend?

 **Me: What? I'm not with any friends.**

V: I can clearly see that you're with your friend.

V: You're stood by the bakery with two people.

 **Me: You're creeping me out, I'm blocking your number. Besides there's no one behind me!**

V: Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't intending on creeping you out. Bye I guess.

 _[seen]_


	4. Day 6 (pt2)

V: hi.

V: oh it went through. You didn't block me?

 **Me: I forgot but I'm going to.**

V: oh, sorry. Goodbye, Jungkook.

 **Me: can I ask you a question?**

V: yeah?

 **Me: if your friends were mean to someone and you hated it what would you do?**

V: I'd cry, personally. Just make some other friends, or try and make friends with the kid?

 **Me: but I'll get picked on if I do that.**

V: you're just like everyone else. I never expected you to be that low, Jungkook.

 **Me: you're right. What do I do, V?**

 _[seen]_


	5. Day 10

V: You looked good today, but you seemed sad. Where were you going?

 **Me: Nowhere...**

V: ...

 **Me: How do you know?**

V: I have eyes. I can quite clearly see you're upset.

 **Me: You're so fucking creepy.**

V: I am?

 **Me: Yeah. Anyway, there's this kid at school and I want to help him but he just seems so...**

V: So...?

 **Me: Weird.**

V: How so? Have you ever even spoken to him?

 **Me: No, I've never properly spoken to him but he just he's always alone and he always looks so happy even though he's literally picked on by the majority of our year.**

V: And why is that weird? You literally have never had a proper conversation with him, Jungkook. You know nothing about him so how are how meant to know if he's happy or not?

 **Me: I know somethings about him. His name is Taehyung.**

 **Me: I think**.

 **Me: Anyway... he's always alone and apparently one time he asked out a guy. He's got a cute smile tho.**

V: He asked out a guy?

 **Me: Yeah, it wasn't anyone in our school but we all found out because one of my friends overheard him on the phone. Everyone went crazy about it and not in a good way, I didn't give a shit though. Like *gasp* he's attracted to someone, what a horror**.

 **Me: Hence why I'm no longer in narnia.**

V: What?

 **Me: Nothing**.

V: Hey Jungkook, why is your sister crying?

 _[seen]_


	6. Day 28

School was hell for Taehyung, it always has been. He doesn't let it show though, he kept up his bubbly personality and pretended to be as happy as people perceived him to be.

He walked into his class, a small smile on his face, though it soon fell when he noticed a huddle of people by his seat.

The people at school took it way too far this time and had pushed Taehyung down the stairs.

He hadn't remained conscious long enough to see what happened after Jungkook ran down the stairs.

 **Me: You've not spoken for days now... bro are you dead?**

 **Me: I have so much to tell you.**

 **Me: You might be a stalker but I can gossip so...**

 **Me: V**

 **Me: V**

 **Me: V!!!!**

 **Me: Oi you cunt.**

 **Me: I'm offended.**

 **Me: No scratch that... I'm worried tbh. Message me please.**

Taehyung heard the constant buzzing of his beloved phone but was in too much pain to actually do anything.

The constant buzz also caught his mother's attention and she'd soon read the notifications and a small, sad smile etched their way onto her face.

"You made friends with Jungkook? You do remember what happened when you were younger, right?"

She stroked her sons soft hair and observed the bruising on his face, luckily the neck brace was removed yesterday and the x-rays show signs of the damages to his elbow and knees were healing fine.

"Not like he knows it's me. It's better if he doesn't know and that's not a part of my life I can just blank out, of course I remember. Just ignore him Mum; I'll text him another time"

"Tae-"

"Mum, please. Just leave it."


	7. Day 29

V: Hey, Jungkook. Things are a bit uh weird at the minute- I fractured my knee cap. I'll message you once everything's okay.

 **Me: Oh man, holy shit. When I asked if you were dead I didn't expect you to actually be dying.**


	8. Day 50

Now that he'd disowned his only friends Jungkook was alone. Sure he had V to talk to but V wasn't there at school and he didn't always reply. Jungkook didn't mind being alone at first but now it's just kind of sad.

He'd tried to make new friends but no one wanted to know.

 **Me: V, you alive?**

V: yeah.

V: you look dead though.

 **Me: you can see me?**

[seen]

V always seemed to know where Jungkook was and what he was doing and jungkook would be lying if he said it hadn't scared him. Though V always did seem harmless.

 **Me: V?**

 **Me: you cunt, stop leaving me on read. If you're in my school you could at least come and sit with me.**

V: Kook, I've gotta go. I'll message you later.

 **Me: bitch...**

Jungkook rolled his eyes and looked around and noticed Taehyung being dragged along by Jae and friends, the brace around taehyungs leg hindering him from even trying to escape.

He didn't even have to think about it before standing and charging toward them, anger spread all over his face.

"Jae. You're really stopping this fucking low and injuring an already injured person?"

Jungkook smiles as Taehyung fusses over the graze on Jungkook's cheek.

"Look at this on your face! Why would you hurt yourself for me?! Now you're in deep shit with the head teacher" Taehyung observed the wound and shook his head, his slightly wavy hair swaying along with the movement of his head, "damn it Jungkook, it's gonna scar your cheek, you're gonna live your life explaining to people you got a scar on your face because you defended the weirdo. Oh and your parents are going to be furious-"

Jungkook shook his head "Taehyung, calm down." A small smile remained on Jungkook's face though dropped when the head teacher came out of his office.

The head teacher was a relatively calm guy but he had a short temper and judging by the expression he held, he was far from impressed.

"Jungkook take a seat in my office so you can explain to me why it is that you think it's okay to beat the living daylights out of my students."

"Yes, Sir" Jungkook stood and walked into the office, not sparing Taehyung a glance.

"Taehyung, please return to class." The student nodded and limped to maths, praying that Jungkook was going to be okay.


	9. Day 51

**Me: guess who got excluded for a week? It's me.**

V: shit man. What happened?

 **Me: some dickheads were bullying my friend and so I beat the shit out of them. My head teacher was understanding of why I did so but he said that the severity of the situation required more than just a metaphorical slap on the wrist.**

V: damn Kookie.

V: also. Friend?

V: you have other friends beside myself?? I am hurt Jungkook, honestly.

 **Me: we're friends?**

V: you're a cunt.

 **Me: *pretends to be shocked and hurt***

V: goodnight, Kookie.


	10. Day 57

The whole class fell silent when Jungkook walked into the class room. He smirked slightly and then took a seat by Taehyung. They all remained silent and had their eyes on them both.

Jungkook has heard the whispers all day the small "he tried to kill Jae" the "it's kind of cute how he was saving someone" or the "I hear he has severe anger issues and pissing him off is deadly."

He didn't want to be feared but he was and he enjoyed it a little bit.

Their teacher walked in, his huge smile brightening the class "Morning everyone! How are we all?"

"It was a good morning until Jungkook walked in." Jae said

 **Me: It's always fun when your whole school looks at you like you killed their entire family.**

 **Me: Honestly, you beat a few people up and boom you're a fucking murderer.**

 **Me: V? I messaged you two hours ago, you dead?**

 **Me: V?**

V: This is V's mother. I don't think it's a good idea for my son to communicate with you anymore. Do not message him again, if you do I won't hesitate to take legal action.

 ** _(I won't hesitate betch)_**

 **Me: Why can I no longer talk to him?!**

 **Me: Please don't take one of my only friends away.**

V: You used to be one of them, Jungkook. Don't even dare act innocent. I do not want my son being associated with the likes of you.

V: All you boil down to is a bully. You've hurt a lot of people and I do not want my son to be next.

 _[seen]_

Jungkook did nothing but cry. He'd lost his closest friend and he didn't even get to say goodbye.

It wasn't even true what v's mother had said.

Jungkook always stopped the bullying he never encouraged it. Though he did pick on one boy for a few weeks but stopped it when he realised what was happening, but that was so long ago he doesn't even remember who it was.

Walking into school the next day was horrible.

The whispers continued and it just pissed him off even more. Though he bit his tongue and made his way to class, he sat beside Taehyung who also appeared to have been crying.

"You look dead"

 **"I wish I was."**

"Same."

Taehyung was heart broken over what his mother had done.

She'd forbidden Jungkook and Taehyung from speaking to each other because Taehyung admitted to like him.

His mother wasn't homophobic but she didn't agree with her son dating Jungkook. Only on the grounds that Jungkook used to bully Taehyung when they were younger and explaining to her that Jungkook stopped picking on him like a month later and began to stick up for him just didn't go through to her.


	11. Day 125

It'd been two months since Jungkook had spoken to V and he and Taehyung had gotten closer as friends.

As far as Jungkook knew no one dared to hurt Taehyung due to him always being by Jungkook's side.

That was apart from home time, Taehyung would always leave five minutes earlier due to the huge hoards of teenagers terrifying him and so Jungkook would always walk home alone.

Today however, Jungkook's only friend had not showed up and Jungkook felt betrayed, he'd been sure to alert Taehyung of the betrayal over an assortment of snapchats.

Taetertits: stop spamming me you cunt.

Taetertits: my mum will kill me.

Taetertits: I'm meant to be fucking sleeping

 **Jeongle gym: no you're meant to be at school with me, your best friend.**

 **Jeongle gym: I'm sat in Mr. Park's lesson alone. You know what I don't need you, you dusty bitch**

 **Jeongle gym: I'm gonna message V. I miss that hoe.**

Taetertits: you miss V?

 **Jeongle gym: yeah, he was probably a stalker and is probably still stalking me but he was a funny dude.**

Taetertits: and you said I'd betrayed you.

 _*Jeongle gym sent a snap!*_

 **Jeongle gym: fuck. Mr. Park caught me take that. I'll talk later, peace you unfaithful whore.**


	12. Day 130

V: Are you dead?

 **Me: H o l d t h e f u c k u p**

 **Me: Were you dead?!**

 **Me: I fucking sobbed because of you!**

 **Me: Poor Tae got an earful.**

V: You looked happier though and I didn't want to bother you and who the fuck is Tae?

 **Me: he's my best friend and lowkey the guy I wanna marry?**

 **Me: You honestly sound like you stalk me 9/10 times we speak. Anywhore you're a dumbass cunt do you know that. Iwantedtospeaktoyou like you were my best friend you twat.**

V: Whoa marriage?

V: I was your best friend? You made it seem like you hated me

 **Me: are you kidding me?? When did I ever do that?**

V: You threatened to fucking block me. You said I was creepy. Then when I said we were friends you told me we weren't!

 **Me:...**

V: That's what I thought.

 **Me: I missed you, you fucking stalker.**

Jungkook gushed to Taehyung about his conversation with V all through the next day and Taehyungs heart couldn't help but speed up at the huge, bright smile that Jungkook had, it could've killed and resurrected Taehyung right on the spot, it was so pretty.


	13. Day 200

Taehyung had gone through complete internal conflict over whether or not to tell Jungkook who he was but chickened out of it.

The two were in Jungkook's room it was a regular occurrence as the latter's house was empty a lot of the time, with the exception of his older sister.

Jungkook was sat comfortably on his bed and Taehyung next to him. Now, it was an unusual occurrence when Taehyung was able to sleep in a bed that wasn't his own but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't keep his eyes open and he found himself dozing off, unintentionally lying on Jungkook's legs.

 **Me: V**

 **Me: V**

 **Me: V**

 **Me: When ever the fuck you open this you hoe, just know that I'm actually fucking deceased.**

 **Me: Taehyung had fallen asleep on my leg. It's the cutest shit ever. Look!**

 **Me: Media sent.**

 **Me: This kid hurts my heart like I wanna protect him but then at the same time I wanna pin him down and just kiss him, ya know?**

 **Me: I've never fucking felt like this. Help me hoe.**

 **Me: Okay it's been an hour and a half. Ya boi needs to fucking pee but he's like still laying on me and I can't just wriggle our bc this hoe had got his steel-vice grip around my legs. It was cute at first but I'm about to pee.**

 **Me: Send help.**

 **Me: Sister.**

Misun: What?

 **Me: Tae has fallen asleep on me and I have to pee. Help me.**

Misun: Hold up.


	14. Day 223

Taehyung was beyond embarrassed. Reading Jungkook's texts from earlier that day about the day the two had spent shopping for school supplies, had just set him in a permanent state of lovestruck embarrassment. His mood didn't go unnoticed by his mother.

"I know the two of you still speak to each other." She sighed "I don't like him though."

Taehyung looked up from his now empty plate of food his mouth open slightly.

"Who's this honey?"

"The Boy next door. He and Tae have been friends for a while now and-"

"Jungkook?"

Both Taehyung and his mother nodded.

The family eventually began to talk about various aspects of the future, school, jobs, housing, expectations.

The parents listed off their hopes and dreams and what they imagine the family's future to be.

Though, all Taehyung could imagine was Jungkook being apart of his future, platonic or not (preferably the latter).

There were just a few things he had to tell Jungkook first.


	15. Day 225

Jungkook: V. I wanna tell him.

 **Me: tell who, what?**

Jungkook: Taehyung that I love him.

Jungkook: like him?

Jungkook: both?

Jungkook: what do I do?

 **Me: Meet me outside of your house like now?**


	16. Day 225 (pt2)

Jungkook exited his house and looked up shocked to see Taehyung stood there.

Jungkook made his way over to Taehyung and confused frown ghosting his face.

"Tae-"

Taehyung was always a bold and outgoing person. It was just who he was. Ultimately though grabbing Jungkook by the cheeks and kissing him was probably the most outrageous thing he's ever, ever done.

The kiss was sweet and it sent shockwaves all through each boy. Breaking the kiss apart wasn't something they wanted to do but a need to breathe got in the way of it, that and taehyung's confession.

"I am Kim Taehyung. I live next door which explains why I knew what you looked like on most days and I often just used to coincidentally see you around when I'd go places.

I was too frightened to tell you who I actually was because well I'm Taehyung and you're Jungkook and so I told you my name was V, which isn't exactly a lie, it's a nickname given to me by my internet friend.

My mum forbid us from speaking because she was scared you'd hurt me despite me telling her you wouldn't but you know what I wouldn't give a shit if you did I love you too you dusty whore."

It took a while for Jungkook to fully register everything and when it finally did the smile that made its way onto his face physically hurt his cheeks.

Jungkook leaned back in for another kiss, the shockwaves increasing throughout their body. This kiss lasted longer and was a lot more intimate, however abruptly came to a halt with clashing of teeth due to the flash of a camera and the chuckles of Jungkook's sister and her friends.

"It's about fucking time guys."

"Misun!" Jungkook half yelled, the bright red burning of his cheeks and the overwhelming embarrassment of being caught kissing someone by his older sister almost aggravating.

"You'll thank me at your wedding" the older sibling smiled and motioned for her friends to follow her to her car.

"So you've been living a double life... like Hannah Montana?" Jungkook laughed to Taehyung, earning a nod and giggles from the other boy.


	17. Day 2051

Taehyung waved goodbye to his colleagues so he could return home. He and Jungkook lived with Taehyung's parents as they were currently searching for a place to live.

They'd been together for five years already, today marking their fifth anniversary. Now at the ages of 22 with good enough jobs, friends and a great family the only thing more the couple could ask for was a house.

They'd both agreed marriage was something they'd adore to do but it wasn't necessarily mandatory.

Returning home from work was Taehyung's favourite time of the day only because it meant he could sit down and eat or sleep.

Sometimes he and Jungkook would do other things but they were difficult to do with parents around.

However, today was different because upon returning and entering the home, Taehyung noticed that his stuff was no longer there; nothing, not even his favourite blanket that he kept draped on the sofa.

 **Cunt: I'm coming to pick you up. Don't go anywhere, hoe.**

Me: Kook...

Taehyung's grin did not manage to leave his face, he wasn't stupid and he'd begin to realise what was going on.

"It's been five years since you tore off your wig and told me you were Hannah."

"And it's been five years since you figured out that I wasn't a stalker."

The two pulled up to a house, it wasn't a huge house nor was it posh and fancy however it was perfect.

A medium sized house that was joined to others along the street; upon entering the house Taehyung was greeted by a furnished and decorated hallway that lead off to different rooms.

A small-medium sized kitchen that had grey marbled flooring and a white colour scheme along the cabinets, a single toilet that was beside the kitchen and the living room; the rather spacious and decorated and furnished living room at the very end of the hallway.

Directly in front of the duo and by the door were stairs that lead up to two bedrooms each with en-suites.

Taehyung let out a few tears, this was the perfect place for he and Jungkook, he turned to his boyfriend, a huge grin on his face

"I actually love you so much"

"So you like it?"

"It's perfect!"


	18. Day 2100

V: hey, I seen you on the bus today

 **Me: what?**

V: I was sat behind you, Jungkook.

 **Me: again, what?**

V: I uh found your wallet, it's on your bed.

 **Me: Tae, are you feeling okay?**

 _[seen]_

Jungkook used his initiative and walked up stairs to their bedroom, fining his wallet and a note.

 _Hello you cunt!_

 _So I was too frightened to say this to your face because uh hello have you met me?? Anyway, I need to ask you a favour and if you say no I'm actually going to spontaneously combust so uh you choose :)_

 _Jeon Jungkook. I have known you for 15 years, five of those have been the best moments in life, and I have never failed to find something I love about you, whether it'd be something I forgot existed and then you reminded me or whether it's something brand new, either way it happens and I swear to God-my poor fucking heart._

 _However, I don't want this anymore... I'm sorry but being your boyfriend just isn't enough and I know we always turned a blind eye to it but well I'm getting restless and I fear this is the only conclusion..._

 _Please, become my husband?_

 _Yours truly, Kim Taehyung._

 _(I'm sat with your sister at your parents' house because I'm an awkward piece of shit, okay that's all, thank you.)_

Panic flooded Jungkook's eyes as he read the note, though it soon vanished and turned into happiness.

The over emotional boy noted that at the bottom of the paper that there was a small arrow pointing at the wallet on the bed along with writing that read

 _'open me?'_

Jungkook did so and chuckled at the rings located within along with another note.

 _'So you've made it this far and you're either going to throw these at me or wear one. If it's the latter don't you worry hoe these are just the engagement rings-what you really think, I Kim Taehyung wouldn't have the wedding he's been planning since he was eight and a half???_

Jungkook made it to his parents' house, Taehyung sitting on the porch with his sister and her husband "you hoe! 'I don't want this anymore... being your boyfriend isn't enough'" Jungkook half yelled "do you have any fucking idea how much that scared me?!" he continued a slight laugh following "well it was a lot." He pulled his other half up and cradled his face "of course I'll marry you, what kind of a question is that?!"


	19. Day-1

_**"You know walking down that isle was the scariest thing I've ever done but damn was it easy! Tae, I never imagined I'd ever be here standing beside you in front of all of these people telling you how much I love you.**_

 _ **Losing my** **wallet on the bus was the best mistake of my life, thanks to that it bought me things the money within it couldn't.**_

 _ **Sometimes I get terrified that at some point I'm going to wake up from this beautiful dream and you're not going to be there, and that absolutely terrifies the crap out of me because without you I have nothing.**_

 ** _I wouldn't have a house of my own, my own car, real friends, my own source of happiness. Without you I am nothing; a scared 17 year old that's too scared to help the class clown out because I didn't want that to happen to me._ _It's because of you that I'm happy so thank you and I can not wait until I can officially call you my husband."_ **

The pair did their best to smile however the sobbing stopped them from doing so. Jungkook slipped the ring onto taehyung's finger.

It was now Taehyung turn to speak, his voice husky from the crying,

 _"Jungkook sometimes I think that this is too good to be true. I mean I went from the class weirdo who got pushed down the stairs to someone who mattered even though it was just to one person, it still meant a lot._

 _You literally saved my life Jungkook and I can never repay you for that._

 _I always think that you're too perfect to be true and one day I know you'll fly away and disappear and that's my biggest fear._

 _So please don't leave, don't let go of my hand so you can stay by my side. I don't want too much from you, I just want you always be there and-and-just keep smiling at me. I promise to do the same."_

Taehyung slipped the ring onto Jungkook's hand, not one single person hadn't shed at least one tear.

The receptionist pronounced them husbands and the two kissed, it went on longer than intended though neither complained and judging by the cheers, the guests were happy too.

The after party consisted of a sobbing Misun giving her speech and her husband, Hoseok, giving his, the two being the best man and chief bridesmaid.

Their speeches were accompanied by various photos, the last one being their first kiss and their wedding kiss side by side.

It was also followed by a lot of alcohol and dancing whilst singing completely out of tune to old songs that everybody knew.


	20. 7 years

A thud and then loud cries alerted each parent. The wails were followed by foot steps charging in from the garden "Hannah pushed Dawoon and she fell into one of the twins and they fell on top of each other. Now they're all shouting and pushing and I'm not sure what to do." The eldest child mumbled and pointed at the mass of shouting children.

Jungkook stood and was soon followed by Yoongi, Namjoon and Hoseok.

"DongMin. Duho. Here right now, please." Yoongi said, a cold feeling to his voice. The two twins practically froze right on the spot, however obeyed and walked over to their father, heads low, and then they followed him into the house.

"Kids, come on" Hoseok shook his head at his children who'd sat and watched the whole thing, laughing, they were some of the eldest so were not involved in the childish fighting.

Namjoon turned to his eldest, the one who'd alerted the parents of the situation and offered a small smile, he then turned to look at the baby seated on the floor, crying, he picked up the one year old and took his children inside attempting to ignore the yells of the other parents.

This left Jungkook with the two sisters.

"You have five seconds to explain to me what the hell just happened before I start yelling."

"Dad-"

"Do not let me get to zero. The both of you are already in serious trouble don't make it worse"

Jungkook's voice rose slightly as a warning that this time they weren't going to be let off.

The two began to explain what had happened though began to argue over it, which Jungkook had no patience for, the two had caused a fight to break out which resulted in scaring a one year old and most of the children to get grazes and bruises.

What angered Jungkook the most was that they were now blatantly lying about what happened in order to make themselves look innocent.

"Get your shoes and coats on we're going home. No arguments. I'm not having you both arguing and lying to my face." By this point he was yelling, a rare thing for Jungkook to do but his patience was at 0% "Apologise to uncle Hoseok and aunty Misun for you behaviour at their house and then go and apologise to your friends."

"But-"

"Now."

Jungkook walked back into the room, his friends and husband seated around the living room. "I'm taking them home. Tae, let me know when you're coming back or if you want me to come and pick you up"

Taehyung nodded and smiled before saying goodbye to his husband and then turning toward the two girls who were currently crying; upset that they had to leave and the others got to stay.

"Dad, please let us stay? We promise not to push or hurt anyone. Everyone else gets to stay." Hanna asked in an attempt to make her parents forget or at least postpone the consequences of her and her little sister's actions.

Taehyung shook his head "we'll talk about this when I get home. Drive safe."


	21. 17 years

**Me: _Media sent._**

Taehyung: They fell asleep like that?

 **Me: yeah. Hannah's phone just buzzed and me being the curious but caring father I am looked over and it was a text from Duho.**

 **Me: they kissed apparently. At a party.**

Taehyung:...

 **Me: Hey, hyung.**

 **Me: Guess what...**

Yoongi: What?


	22. Butterfly

"Jungkook. Do you remember on our wedding day when I told you that one day you'll fly away and disappear? Well I fear today might just be that day and nothing terrifies me more.

Having said that, I've accepted it. It's okay for you to fly away now. I know you don't want to and I know you're trying your best to stay because you don't want to lose us, I don't want to lose you either. However it's time to let go, Kookie don't be scared to let go, it's a new beginning and a new adventure.

You've never handled drastic situations very well have you? I remember when we took the girls shopping when they were little and we thought we'd lost them because they'd snook off to look at the toys, I don't think I've ever seen you so scared in the whole time I've known you."

Taehyung let out a dry laugh which was followed by a sob,

"Kookie, I don't want you to leave, but you have to and that's okay. Losing you is the most heartbreaking thing I'm ever going to have to face but thanks to you look at how many good things we have."

Taehyung took a deep and shaky breath in and then brushed his hand through his husbands hair one last time.

"When you leave, don't think of the future or the present, kook. Remember the past, think about all of the good and bad times we've had over the past 55 years. Our first house, the first five years of us being together. Can you believe we've been married for 50 years?! We never became worldwide Gucci models like we planned when we were seventeen but we did have some pretty good times, right. We had everything we needed, I know I did.

Thank you for everything. I love you so much it hurts."

Taehyung stood and kissed his husband's lips one final time and whispered,

"Goodbye, Jeon Jungkook"


End file.
